


Rouge

by Nakuru



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Community: retos_a_lacarta, Español | Spanish, F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-11
Updated: 2011-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-26 16:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Al visitar la tumba de sus padres, Sherry encuentra algo inesperado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rouge

Lo que encuentra Sherry al visitar la tumba de sus padres no es una lápida que muestra los signos del paso del tiempo, cubierta de polvo y quizás incluso de la misma maleza que crece entre el camino de piedra del cementerio, sino una lápida en perfecto estado, con una gran corona de rosas decorándola.

El que sean rojas y oscuras las hacen ver fuera de lugar, mas sus pétalos frescos parecen ser una muestra visible de que quien las dejó allí lo hizo con la mejor intención, cosa que también se ve en la reluciente losa, sin duda limpiada por la misma persona que llevó las flores.

Sherry sabe que son pocos los amigos de sus padres que siguen vivos y menos los conocidos dispuestos a visitar su tumba; además las flores mismas son tan comunes pero características de alguien que le es fácil adivinar quién las llevó.

—Parece que conocí a alguien especial —dice Sherry, sonriendo con cierta tristeza mientras observa los nombres de sus padres tallados en la piedra.

Y mientras desea que ellos, sea donde sea que estén, puedan escucharla y así no tengan que preocuparse por ella, también se promete a sí misma que lo próximo que hará será visitar a la llamada "bruja" que no merece tal mote, para agradecerle —y quizás algo más.


End file.
